open_angel_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Bosses
Bosses are powerful units with varied fighting styles and abilities that drop cores on death, which are needed to upgrade items and progress the heroes' power, after a point. They are integral to become the most powerful characters possible, as the cores vastly improve items and grant access to new ones. They also contribute a point toward the kill limit on being defeated. The goal is so that Roshan can be attempted at 10:00. Bosses Core 1/2 Drops Roshan * Spell block every 15 sec. * Bash chance for 15%, deals 50 bonus damage, stunned for 1.65 seconds. * Slam 150 radius around Roshan, deals 70 damage and slows heroes by 50% for 2 sec, doubled for units. * Drops farming core, which upgrade boots with powerful farming effects, and Upgrade Core 1. * Slightly more powerful than Vanilla Roshan. * Stats: * Simple bosses Passive abilities on a moderately powerful early game boss. # "Simple Boss 1" (Juxtapose, Geostrike and 1000-1250 attack damage) # "Simple Boss 2" (Fury Swipes and 100-100 attack damage) # "Simple Boss 5" (Great Cleave and 2000-2250 attack damage) * Simple Boss 2 drops Upgrade Core 2 while the others drop Upgrade Core 1 * Stats: * Ambriel the Shielded (Shielder) * This boss takes no damage from the front and returns half of the damage. * Doesn't offer protection from stuns or spells beyond damage reduction. * Shield has phases ** Phase 1 covers 45 degrees. ** Phase 2 covers 100 degrees. ** Phase 3 covers 160 degrees. * Drops Upgrade Core 2 * Stats: * The Twins (Zadkiel and Jophiel) * These Bosses use the melee and ranged necronomicon unit. * Twin empathy: each interval of the twin with the lower health is reset to other twin ** This has 3 phases: 2/1.5/1. * Drops Upgrade Core 2 * Stats: * Swiper (Huge Sven) * Attacks with swiping at the enemies slowly, sometimes can swipe twice, immediately, but slowly. ** If the enemies are too far, he can use his long range nuke in a line, slowly. * Frontswipe: Swipes from right to left with 2 second delay and deals 3500 pure damage if hit. * Backswipe: Swipes immediately after Frontswipe with same delay and damage if hit. * Thrust: Puts out Impale animation after 2 second delay that only deals 3500 pure damage in 700 line radius. This skill triggers if there's enemy that is further away. * Reaper's Rush: After 2 second delay, holding his sword in a guard position, charges to the direction where there are more enemies ahead. Runs until 1200 units in 1200 speed. Got a direct hit on the sword deals 5000 pure damage, while got hit on the body deals minimal 100 pure damage. ** Slows you for 1.25 seconds and 25 knockback if hit. * Drops Upgrade Core 2 * Stats: * Carapace (Melee Weaver) * Attacks by headbutting enemies and passively creating crystals if losing amount of health. * Starts with 2 Crystals * Headbutt: After 2 second delay, he lunges forward, stunning enemies hit with it for 2 seconds and slows them after for 1.5 seconds, dealing 1500 magical damage and stunning himself for 2 seconds too. * Crystals: Every 10% health loss, summons a crystal somewhere at his skin. Attacking nearby the crystal deals more damage. However, the crystal could explode after certain threshold, dealing 1000 damage within it and disappear. * Drops Upgrade Core 2 * Stats: * Slime (Gooey green thing) * Disarmed boss that deals damage by jumping, slamming, and shaking. Also capable to split. * Jump: Slime jumps to the air, upon landing, targeted location has shadow on the ground, dealing 3000 pure damage, knockback, and slow for 1.5 seconds. * Slam: Slime drops his whole body to the target location, dealing 2000 pure damage, knockback, and slow for 1,5 seconds. Slime stunned after the slam for 2.5 seconds. * Shake: After jumping or slamming, there's a chance to trigger shake, which makes slime to become invulnerable and shoots out projectiles that deals 500 pure damage and slow for 5 seconds. * Split: When slime reaches 0 HP, the slime shakes, and splits into 2 smaller slimes that have 75% of his original HP and inherits all original slime skills, including split itself. * Drops Upgrade Core 2 * Stats: * Charger '''(headless Spirit breaker) * Attacks only by '''periodically charging at the closest unit, knocking them into pillars and dealing huge damage on hit. * Also summons pillar in his area. ** Pillars gone if Charger is slain * Attacking blindly on this boss will do nothing as the boss has Unholy shielding, which reduces damage by 96%, only by making him hit the pillar will make him vulnerable as he lost the shield. * Has 3 phases: ** Hitting pillar stun 5/4/3 ** Hero charged to pillar stun 2/2.75/3.5 ** Hero charged to pillar damage 8000/10000/12000 * Drops Upgrade Core 2 * Stats: * Core 3 Drops Lucius Longclaw (the siltbreaker wolf) * Summon wolves: summon 3 hounds, 1 hound boss, 1 werewolf with 90 seconds lifetime, summons doubled while shapeshift. * Shapeshift: channes 1.5 sec to change ms speed 650 and give 1000 bonus night vision * Claw lunge: charge the enemy, deals 2000 dmg in 200 radius, travels 1000 distance in front of him * Claw attack: uses his claws to deliver 2500 damage and stuns for 1 sec * Rupture ball: shoots ball in straight direction, applies rupture on hit for 7 sec in 1000 range * Drops Upgrade Core 3 * Bogdugg (siltbreaker ogre) * Ogre club smash: stun targets at the area for 1.2 sec and deals 3500 dmg * Jump smash: jumps and stuns the area on landing for 4 sec and deals 5000 dmg * Bonemeal seer will sometimes appear together with Bogdugg (2 little ogre assisting bogdugg): ** Bloodlust: channels a powerful beam, gives bogdugg 100 ms speed and 100 atk speed ** Ignite: launches fire to area, deals 1000 damage and slowing 30 ms speed for 5 sec * Drops Upgrade Core 3 * Xplody Spider Spawners (Egg-Spawner Alchemist) * This boss doesn't attack. Instead, he spawns exploding spiders. He also throws a cannon ball that pushes the enemy away. * This current name is not an official name, once he has an official name, it will be changed. * Cannonshot: shoots a cannon that pushes target away for 400 radius and deal 1500 damage. * Spidershot: shoots eggs that randomly fall somewhere, deals 1000 damage on impact and slows for 3 seconds. Eggs have 2000 health. If the eggs isn't destroyed within 3 seconds, they hatch 3 exploding spiders that explode, dealing 1000 magical damage and slowing the enemies. * Drops Upgrade Core 3 * Core 4 Drops Killer Tomato '''(blue hellbear) * Slow movespeed with huge damage and fast attack speed. * Drops Upgrade Core 4 * Although this stats looks good on paper, at the point this boss appears, you're already strong enough to slay this boss with your team * Stats: * /*Ankaboot' (''siltbreaker spider):*/ * Larvae parasite: infects all target for 500 damage and spawns 3 spiders after 60 sec, can spread for 500 range, 3 sec delay before explodes which inflicts 1000 damage * Summon spiders and eggs: summons 3 disarmer spiders and 5 eggs that lasts for 90 seconds and 45 seconds ** If an enemy unit step on an egg, it will spawn 2-4 spiders that has 2000 health and attacks for 1100-1200. * Drops Upgrade Core 4 * This boss is currently disabled temporarily for crashing the game, it will released immediately once it's fixed. * Uriel the Mirror of Creation '''(ugly terrorblade): * '''Radiant deflection: applies all debuffs on him on every attack * Guardian insight: duplicates item set of next hero that attack him every 5 seconds and can be used against them, except bloodstone. cooldowns are reset, aegis is muted, attribute bonus converted to factual bonus * Self reflection: creates illusions of all enemies in the arena that can use items and abilities, deal less damage, take more damage, illus don't disappear unless Uriel is defeated or the illusion is killed * This boss is the only solo ranged boss and boss with mana. * Drops Upgrade Core 4 * Stats: * Temple Guardians''' (siltbreaker omniknights''): * Purification: heals 1000 and deals 1000 pure damage at nearby enemies around target * Hammer throw: throws hammer to a direction, dealing 3200 damage and stunning enemies for 2 seconds * Hammer smash: deals 4000 damage and stuns for 0.5 seconds, enraged hammer smash deals 6400 damage * Guardian wrath: channels 0.06 interval blasts in 1500 for 300 explosion radius with 1.5 explosion delay that deals 1200 damage for 8 seconds, guardian is immune while casting this * Guardian steps: provides movement speed and prevents them to get slowed * Drops Upgrade Core 4 * Stats: Unused Bosses These Bosses currently are not found in-game, unused for a while because other bosses has better mechanics and better models, while keeping another bosses will make too much mechanic in-game and confuse new players, these Bosses however, have made appearances in the game, be put down here for history * "Tideybowl" (Jinada, Tidebringer and 2000-2250 attack damage), used as the simple boss. * "Jingu Banger" (Jingu Mastery and 1100-1200 attack damage). used as the simple boss. * "Solus" (Desolate and 2000-2250 attack damage). used as the simple boss. * "Big Bird" '''has slightly faster attack speed * Stats: * "'''Spooky Ghost" '''Bosses that die and no longer have stock to respawn in their places spawn a '''Spooky Ghost that drop cores of their tier. (bosses upgrade core drop used to be depending on boss spawn) * Stats: * Tier 2, 3''', and '''4 bosses and codeless bosses: "Butterface" * Stats: * "Shrek" '''The one-headed ogre * Stats: Universal Mechanics Bosses have Boss Resistance, Siltbreaker Boss Protection, and Cliff Walk. * Boss Resistance: Bosses take 85% reduced damage from all sources and reveals heroes that attack the boss in 1500 radius ** This means they take less damage from percentage damage, and reduce the effect of from damage on hit effects, and lifesteal, though they do not have great armour or magic resistance. ** They also have 50% crowd control resistance. ** Every bosses have this skill, including Roshan. * Siltbreaker Boss Protection: If boss get stunned or silenced, triggers a purge and immune to silence and stun for 5 seconds, has 10 seconds cooldown ** Every ''siltbreaker bosses have this skill. (wolf, ogre, spider, omnis) *** Bosses that has italic on their name have this skill too. ** Bosses need longer cast animation, stun or silence would cancel the cast animation and thus cancel the spell, which is the reason of the implementation * Cliff Walk: Grants flying movement ** Every bosses also have this skill, including Roshan ** This is made so that cliff farming is not abused There are 5 tiers, tier 1 drop Upgrade Core 1, tier 2 drop Upgrade Core 2, and so on. But tier 5 drop Upgrade Core 4 and the bosses can spawn from tier 1 to tier 4 but way stronger than they were. If Roshan at the team's area hasn't been killed, the opposing team can't go to the Roshan's boss area until the Roshan is slain. * Roshan holds farming core, if all Roshan is killed by one team, other team won't have a farming core and that is game-breaking. After killing a boss, a circle will appear in the middle of the boss camp, * Roshan are the exception, killing roshan will immediately get the cores secured. * To obtain the boss's core, secure the circle by standing on it for few seconds. * Stepping out from the circle causes the circle stop being secured and back to neutral. * Currently, team on the left will glow blue when securing, while team on the right will glow red * Contesting the circle will pause the secure until either team step away. ** This way, a team can kill a boss and the other team can contest the circle and steal their core After you kill a boss, a stronger boss will respawn with better upgrade core. Currently bosses have no bonus attack speed, making them vulnerable to attack speed reduction, and hold a single basic Heart of Torrasque for regeneration. Internally Bosses have the hero damage type. Pachinki Bosses' magic resistance set from whatever they were (25 except Ambriel's 35 and Uriel's -25) to -25. Bosses' crowd control reduction set from 75% to 50%, Changelogs v3.9.1. * Spider Boss: Reduced number of units spawned and buff spiders spawn from eggs ** Larvae parasite unit spawned from 5 to 3 ** Summon spiders and eggs from "4 and 8" to "3 and 5" ** Spiders spawn from eggs attack damage from 550-600 to 1100-1200 ** Spiders spawn from eggs health from 1000 to 2000 * Ogre Boss tier 5: reduced seer ignite ** Damage per second from 10000 to 2000 * Uriel tier 4: armor and magic resistance nerf but health buff. ** Armor from 75 to 25 ** Magic resistance from 25% to -25% ** Health from 10000 to 20000 v3.7.5 * Removed siltbreaker spider temporarily for crashing the game. v3.6.0. * Changes on tier 5 bosses ** Stuns are shorter and smaller but damage are greatly buffed. v3.5.4 * Charger crash bug fixed and Slime returns. v3.5.3. * Slime removed temporarily for server fix. v3.5.0. * Added Slime. * Added tier 5 bosses: a boss from tier 1 to tier 4 reappear but way stronger than before, still drops upgrade core 4. * Removed tier 6 bosses. v3.4.1. * Added Carapace. * Charger make less pillars that's too close to him. v3.4.0. * Added Swiper and Xplody spider spawners. v3.1.0. * Charger now drops core 2 instead of core 3 * Lucius now drops core 3 instead of core 2 Somewhere about v2.x.x. * Some bosses are unused to reduce mechanic. Sources Conventional boss names Design document